


Kizuna..

by Emashita_Yuuki



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emashita_Yuuki/pseuds/Emashita_Yuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided NOT to reveal the other character. Read through the story and he will appear at the right moment XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kizuna..

**Author's Note:**

> my 2nd fanfic!! this one is from LAST YEAR.  
> Kizuna means BONDS/RELATIONSHIP in japanese.

[SHIBUYA O-EAST HALL]

MY FIRST STORY members are on the stage, checking their own equipment before their upcoming performance – which had been postponed to the next day.

But, only four out of five is on the stage.

The fifth member, was leaning on the fence at the very last row.His arms crossed while his upper body moving back and forth, slamming the fence in a slow pace. His blonde hair swings, following his body movement.

He’s pissed that Nori,their manager prevent him from being on the stage, to have a sound-check together with the members.

Nori only allowed him to be there, at the spot where audience will fill in tomorrow.

He used to be at that spot before he joined MFS, but now he’s supposed to be ON THE STAGE!! Holding a microphone and singing his heart out.

He gave out a hard sigh while his brown eyes glance at Nori.  
But Nori who is talking on phone, just ignored the ‘unsatisfied-vocalist’.

Nori’s word in the member’s room before, really drive him mad!

 

**[10 minutes back then – MEMBERS’ ROOM]**

“okay guys! The stage is ready so we can start our sound-check now.”

Nori ordered as he walked a few steps into the room.

Sho approach Nori and drag him out as he whispered;

“how about him?..”

They both look at each other for a second,before Nori step inside the room again, and his eyes wandering for Hiro.

“emm.. Hiro, you can join us but DON’T SING! Or else your throat will get worst, and we may have to cancel our show tomorrow. The choice is yours to take!”

As Nori walked out, Sho and Nob without wasting any time, followed their manager to the hall. Leaving Teru,Hiro and Massack in the room.

“that’s okay.. Nori was right. You can’t sing in the mean time. You need to take care of your voice.”

Teru tried to persuade Hiro. He ruffled the blonde hair of Hiro who is still sitting on the couch.  
Teru walked to the door. And then Massack can only gIve a friendly wink to Hiro, showing that he also cared about the vocalist’s condition. Just like the others did.

So now here he is! Doing nothing.. just watching his members on the stage, like he’s just a crew.  
Nori, who had just finished his conversation on the phone, suddenly grab Hiro’s arm as they both walked out of the hall.

“hey.. what the… where are we going?”

Nori didn’t show any response as his hand still clinging to Hiro’s arm.  
Nori brought him straight to the members’ room.

“Can you tell me what brings us here? We both should be at the hall now! Not here!”

Hiro starts nagging as he take a seat on the couch.

“Geez, you’re so noisy! Just sit there quietly,can you? Turn on your iPod or do something useful.. as long as it don’t require you mouth from talking.”

Nori who is still standing, keep checking on his phone, like he was waiting for a call or text from someone. He moved in a circle, as his eyes can’t stop staring over his phone.

“Just sit down already!”

Hiro speaks his final words before he lays down on the couch, listening to his iPod.

Before he put himself to sleep…

Hiro’s sleep got interrupted when he felt a slightly movement on the couch he slept on.  
Like someone has sat down, near to his waist. He refused to open his eyes, pretending to sleep.

Then, fingers stroke his blonde hair a few times, before those fingers crawls down to his shoulder.  
Hiro’s brain now is thinking quickly on who the hell is that person. Could it be Nori? Or..

His thoughts paused when the person lean down and eventually give a peck on his forehead.

“This scent.. It must be..”

Hiro quickly gets up without thinking much. And yes! He accidentally headbutt that person!  
They both rub their aching head. His guessing was right! It was..

_“Oni-chan..”_

Hiro mumbled.

“YES! It is me, you idiot!! I gave you a romantic kiss and yet you headbutt me in return??!!”

Taka half-shouted as his face wrinkled in pain.

“i.. i’m sorry..” Hiro lowered his voice, as a sign of apology and respect to Taka.

“hm.. it’s okay..”

Taka then pull his backpack on the table. He opened the zip and took out a bottle filled with bizarre liquid.

"i came here to give you this..”  
he then showed the bottle to Hiro, asking Hiro to take it from his hand. But Hiro hesistate.

“what is that? It looks gross..”

Hiro gulped as he stare at the bottle, with no intention to take it at all. He can imagine on how those liquid will travel through his throat, and how unpleasant it would taste.  
Without a warning, Taka slaps Hiro’s head. Hard.

“this won’t taste as worst as it looks.. it was my hand-made honey drinks. Only i knew the ingredients to make this. I drink this before performing on stage. It’s good for my vocal. So i guess it will work on yours too.”

Taka moved his eyebrows up and down, in confidence. Hiro finally have the guts to take the bottle.

“you’re lucky that in not so lazy to prepare this for you today. I’ve watched your first performance with Swanky Dank on TV yesterday. I’m worried on how you struggled to still sing although you really sounds like your throat is in pain.”

Hiro nodded slowly. He observed the bottle in his hand by rotating it left to right, up and down. He can see the liquids twirl, following the movement of the bottle.

“having a day off today?”

Hiro voiced out. After the room remain silent for a while.

“nope..”

Taka answered shortly.

_“oni-chan..??”_

Hiro sounded curious on Taka‘s answer.

“well, me and the members, we’re having an RH today at the studio. **But i guess it started off late because their lead singer had sneaked out to Shibuya O-East Hall!** ”

Taka now screamed his heart out,making the empty room echoed with his voice. To show that he’s proud on his mischievious behaviour.

“They’ll get mad at you. You better go back to them now..”

Hiro’s eyes rounded. OOR must be waiting for his brother.

Taka grinned on Hiro’s priceless expression.

“ _In any condition, my family always comes first.._ And since my youngest brother is getting much attention for being a cute dork, and growing up to be a handsome man now. I really need to watch out, just in case if someone kidnapped you! Our mom and dad has nobody to be blame but me!”

Hiro is touched on Taka’s attention toward him although they both had such a busy lifestyle now.

“i better leave now, before Toru gone mad. Don’t forget to drink that juice. Or i’ll bite your earlobe!”  
Taka jokes while grabbing his backpack and made his way to the door.

“Oni-chan.. wait!”

Hiro got up from his seat and walked approach Taka.

“hmm??”

Taka turned around, facing Hiro who is now a little bit taller than him.

_“can i… get a hug?..”_

there’s shivers in his voice. He always get nervous talking to Taka, whom he looked up like an idol ever since he was little. Taka smiled as both of his arms wide open. Waiting for Hiro to hug him.

Hiro slowly wraps his arms around Taka’s neck, resting his head on Taka’s shoulder.  
He closed his eyes, enjoying the scent on Taka’s fabric. He missed that scent so bad..

The hug lasts for a while until Taka’s phone vibrates. Signing that a call is coming.

“it must be Toru.. gotta go now!”

Taka release Hiro from his hug and blow a naughty kiss, before he stepped out and disappeared from Hiro’s sight.  
Hiro monologue to himself,

**“THANK YOU ONII-CHAN..”**


End file.
